En busca de las siete piedras
by Kisuki-chan
Summary: Todos llegan a una isla llena de tiendas en la cual luffy entra y compra de casualidad algo que cambiará la vida de todos. Una mañana después de haber comprado el objeto todos se dan cuenta que estan en diferentes cuerpo! PESIMO SUMMARY T-T


**En busca de las 7 piedras**

*-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-*

Bueno, empiezo a hacer otro fanfic de one piece… espero que

les guste, lo tenía pensado hace unos meses y no se me había dado

la oportunidad para escribirlo por que también estaba haciendo uno

de la serie anime "Elfen Lied"… bueeno, los dejo y espero que se entretengan.

¡Sayonara! n__n

Atte: Kisuki-chan!

*-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-*

Capítulo uno: ¡Este no es mi cuerpo!

Ya era de madrugada y todos dormían menos el vigía que en esta ocasión era nami.

El sol ya estaba apareciendo; poco a poco y las gaviotas entonaban sus canciones en el cielo azul. La navegante inspiró profundamente, le encantaba la brisa marina por la mañana, luego botó el aire. Se acercó a la habitación de las mujeres y despertó a robin.

-vamos, tenemos que despertarnos – dijo nami.

-claro, navegante-san – le sonrió algo dormida.

-ok, te veo a cubierta – dicho eso se alejó y cerró la puerta. Ahora su relajada cara se cambió a una seria, apretó sus puños y gritó.

-Chicos! Despierten!! Ya es hora de ponerse a trabajar!!

-Claro nami-san! Ya salimos – dijo sanji con su ojo en corazón y asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de hombres.

-más vale, apúrense!

-tus órdenes son deseos! – luego cerró a puerta.

Pasaron algunos minutos y ya todos los tripulantes estaban haciendo las cosas de siempre. Luffy como siempre le ordeno, digo… le obligó a sanji hacer el desayuno y luego fue a sentarse a la proa. Ussop sacó una caña de pescar y se sentó en un extremo con chopper a ver si atrapaban a uno que otro pez. La arqueóloga solamente colocó una silla y se sentó a leer. Zoro agarró sus pesas de 30 o más kilos y se puso a entrenar duro. La navegante agarró un mapa de la zona y se sentó a pensar a cuantas horas faltaban para llegar a la próxima isla.

Iban pasando las horas cuando nami llamó la atención.

-escuchen todos, llegaremos pronto a una isla. Si seguimos en la misma dirección a la cual vamos lograremos llegar a la isla Nazeka en tres horas.

-que bien! Ahora podremos llenar la despensa con comida – dijo sonriente el renito.

-claro y esta ves el capitán NO se comerá todo… has escuchado luffy?!! – gritó nami.

-eh? Yo que? – preguntó con un dedo en su nariz.

-pon atención, idiota – le dijo sanji.

-jeje ok, gomen nasai

-bien, eh escuchado mucho sobre esta isla. No tienen que dejarse fiar, aquí hay mucho robo con lo que se refiere a compras, normalmente el vendedor hará un trueque o tratará de regatear los precios. Entonces hay que ser inteligentes… si aumentan el precio, adiós con ése comerciante. Ahora, nosotros también podemos regatear con los precios, si es algo caro podemos pedir que lo bajen. Así que no compren tonterías!! – explicó nami.

-dicho y entendido nami-san – dijo sanji.

-bueno, con tal de que valgan la pena los precios está bien – dijo zoro bostezando.

-jeje bien entendiendo navegante-san – robin hizo una de sus delicadas risas.

-shishishi está todo entendido, no te preocupes nami – se rió luffy.

-claro, nami. Igual no creo que compre algo jeje – dijo el renito.

-calma, que con este tipo de cosas soy un experto – dijo arrogantemente ussop.

-eeeh, lo que sea – lo miró seriamente – bien, sanji anda con luffy para que no compre y no haga ninguna tontera, ok?!

-con luffy?!

-si!

-está bien nami-san T-T

-si haces que compre algo estúpido te pateo el culo.

-O.o nami-san…

-jajaja me gustaría verlo – se rió zoro.

-shishishi yo también – rió también luffy.

-cállense! – gritó nami – si se lo pateo no será en público.

-aww nami-san – el rubio puso su ojo en corazón y se acercó a besarla.

-que no! – la pelirroja le plantó un fuerte combo en la cabeza – no seas imbécil, cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?!

-eeeh… 1.500 veces?

-exacto, así que no lo vuelvas a hacer!!

-ok T-T

-nami! Ya estamos llegando, mira! – gritó el renito.

-sugeee! Ya quiero llegar! *0* - gritó luffy emocionado.

-pronto llegaremos – sonrió la pelinegra.

-puedo ir contigo, robin? – le preguntó el renito.

-claro, doctor-san – rió delicadamente.

-yo voy solo – dijo zoro.

-claro que no – dijo nami – tienes una pésima orientación, así que vas conmigo.

- -_-U argg, ok.

-cuando lleguemos nos encontraremos en un punto clave a las 1:00 p.m.

-ok – dijeron todos. Fue así que pasaron algunas horas y llegaron. Eligieron el punto clave y luego se separaron.

-sugeee! Esto está geniaal!! *o* - dijo luffy viendo una estantería de cosas.

-hey, no hagas nada – le dijo sanji quien veía la comida.

-puedo comprarme algo?... sólo una cosita? – dijo poniendo una cara de perrito amurrado.

-que no! Carga las bolsas con comida y cierra la boca.

-no es justo – dijo inflando sus mejillas.

-nada es justo, ahora quédate aquí un rato. Voy a ver algo… no hagas nada!!

-ok, ok – respondió amurrado el pelinegro.

-oye, tu… - le dijo el hombre de la tienda.

-eh? Yo?

-si, estás interesado en algo de mi estantería?

-pues claro que si!

-jeje si quieres te puedo hacer una rebaja… veo que eres pirata, no?

-sip, tengo seis tripulantes y voy en busca del one piece.

-del one piece!! Vaya, que espectacular. Mira, tengo siete piedras con diferentes diseños, estas dan buena suerte y una de ella es para la suerte de la navegación y sueños.

-sugeeeee!! Cuanto cuestan?! – gritó entusiasmado.

-la verdad amigo, son algo caras…

-pero cuantooo?

-unas 12.500 moras.

-quee?! Eso es mucho para una piedrecita.

-ya dije que son especiales. Tienen un poder dentro.

-T-T buuu.

-pero dime amigo… cuantas moras tienes en tu bolsillo?

-tan sólo tengo 630 que saqué del baúl de mi navegante shishishi.

-mhh, está bien amigo. Sólo porque me has caído bien bajaré la piedra a 630 moras.

-sugee! Enserioo? *0*

-si, que dices?

-pues claro! Tome! – luffy le dio la plata y el hombre la piedra.

-jeje que la disfrutes amigo.

-arigatoo!

-eh? – sanji veía como luffy intercambiaba algo por una cosa del vendedor – O_O ay, no!! Si compró algo recibiré una golpiza de parte de mi dulce nami-san T-T – el cocinero empezó a imaginarse cómo nami le golpeaba fuertemente el culo y luego imaginó que quizá hasta llegaría a pegarle en su parte masculina – ayyy, ¡¡LUFFY!! – gritó sanji y corrió hacia él.

-jeje que sucede sanji?

-que has hecho?!!

-nada, nada… sólo hable con un hombre, por qué? – dijo mintiendo.

-como que por qué?! Por qué o sino nami-san me dará una gran golpiza!!!

-tranquilo, no e comprado nada! Vamos a ver otras cosas.

-…vaya, de verdad pensé que compraste algo. Bueno, vamos – dijo creyéndole.

Pasaron las horas y a las 1:00 p.m. ya estaban todos en el punto en el cual se iban a juntar. Nami vio cada cosa que compraron y luego subieron al merry.

-no compró nada? – le preguntó nami a sanji con una cara perturbadora.

-o.o no! Nada de nada.

-mhh… ok.

-TwT gracias por no pegarme.

-si, si… lo que digas pero si me estas mintiendo ya verás lo que sucede.

El merry surcó las olas y pasaron ocho horas cuando el rubio llamó para la cena. Luffy fue el primero en llegar y le habló.

-oye, sanji…

-dime?

-sabías que te mentí?

-queeé?! Me mentiste de qué?! – gritó agitado.

-jeje compré algo, pero fue solamente algo chiquito.

-QUEEÉ?!! – al rubio se le pararon dos de sus mechones formando dos "cuernos"

-shishishi! Cálmate, sólo compre una piedra de la suerte. El señor me dijo que valía 12.500 moras pero me lo bajó a 630! Shishi que suerte no? Igual, una piedra no se notará.

-oka…ya… pero dime una cosa…

-si?

-de donde sacaste 630 moras?

-shishishi no se lo digas, pero del baúl de nami.

-queeé?!!! Que no sabes que cuenta su…

-¡¡¡SANJI!!! – se escuchó un grito.

-O_O ay, dios! … luffy! Tú le explicas que le robaste plata!

-shishi tranquilo, no voy a dejar que nadie le patee el culo a nadie. Y lo digo muy enserio.

-sanji! – dijo nami entrando – luffy a comprado algo! Dime la verdad!

-…si, por un descuido mío compró algo a 630.

-pues no me queda opción… te voy a patear el…

-oe, nami – la interrumpió luffy.

-que?! – le preguntó irritada.

-no le patearás el culo a sanji – al capitán no se le veían los ojos, su sombrero le tapaban sus ojos.

-…? – nami quedó algo humillada.

-yo soy el capitán, yo debería mandar las órdenes – decía mientras los demás entraban intrigados – así que fue mi culpa de haber comprado algo, pero yo tengo el mismo derecho de todos de comprar algo. Así que cuando obtenga 630 moras te las daré, fue un préstamo… vale?

-…vale – dijo nami arrepentida – lo siento sanji-kun.

-n-no hay problema nami-san.

-jiji que bueno que todo se solucionó – dijo robin – que ah comprado capitán-san que ha hecho tanto alboroto.

-pues es una piedrecita de la suerte shishi – rió.

-yo quiero verla – dijo el renito intrigado.

-si, vamos luffy!!

-jeje ok! – el pelinegro sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña piedra con un símbolo extraño y la puso en la mesa.

-vaya, que extraña jeje – dijo chopper.

-si, y estuvo algo barata jajaja.

-capitán-san!!! – gritó robin agitada.

-robin-chwan, que sucede? Por qué tan preocupada.

-ésa piedra no es una común y corriente. Guárdela inmediatamente.

-que? Pero si no va a pasar nada.

-es verdad robin, tranquila – dijo nami.

-esperen! Robin es la arqueóloga y de símbolos raros ella es experta – dijo chopper enojado – déjenla hablar!

-gracias doctor-san… Bueno, son siete piedras con siete símbolos extraños. La que compró es el símbolo de la noche lo cual si recibe luz de la luna…

-pasaran mis deseos!! Geniaal! – luffy salió corriendo hacia fuera.

-no, capitán-san!!! – todos corrieron hacia fuera. Se acercaron a luffy y notaron cómo el símbolo de la piedra se ponía color de la luna y de un segundo a otro los siete tripulantes sintieron unas fuertes descargas, luego la piedra lanzó dos "flash" sumamente cegadores que a todos los dejó k.o.

Pasaron las horas cuando zoro despertó, notó que a los demás los veía más altos pero pensó que fue por la piedra. Se acercó donde robin y la despertó.

-oye, robin… despierta.

-q-que..?

-estas bien?

-si, gracias chopper.

-chopper?!! Soy zoro O.o

-quee? Y tu por qué me dices robin! Yo soy sanji!!

-queé?!!

-O.O entonces si tú eres zoro yo soy…

-si, robin.

-juju que genial e.e – dijo viéndose.

-no te vallas a tocar! Despertemos a los demás.

-o.ó Hmpf! Me masturbaré luego.

-imbécil! Sea quien sea robin no te dejará.

-cállate marimo – dijo sanji mientras veía como zoro, en el cuerpo de chopper, se acercaba a nami.

-nami! Despierta!

-ah, que?! – se despertó de una – que pasa, zoro?

-nami?

-que? Que pasa con nami?

quien eres?

-luffy?! Que juego me hacen chopper?!

-yo soy zoro.

-pff… y que? Yo entonces soy nami?

-pues si…

-…- luffy se miró – O_O soy nami!!!!

-si idiota! Pero cállate que chillas!

-oye que le sucede a robin..? – la pelinegra se estaba tocando los pechos.

-imbécil! Ceja de espiral te dije que no te tocaras!! – le gritó con colmillos.

-pero es que estar en el cuerpo de una mujer es…es algo magnífico! Al fin puedo hacer estas cosas! – decía con sus ojos en corazón.

-vaya, robin se ve rara con sus ojos en corazones – dijo luffy estando en el cuerpo de nami.

-robin?!!! – gritó el "cuerpo" de sanji.

-ay, no… - dijo zoro suponiendo quién estaba en el cuerpo de sanji.

-por qué te masturbas?!! O_O

-O.o vaya es raro verme a mi mismo.

-que?!

-shishishi hola namii! – gritó luffy.

-kyaaaa!! P-por qué hay otra yo?! – gritó nami.

-no lo sé… nos cambiaron de cuerpo – dijo zoro.

-y tu no eres chopper?

-no, soy zoro u.úU

-y yo soy…?

-mejor cállense… - dijo zoro.

-pues eres sanji shishishi.

-O_______o Nanii?!! – gritó con colmillos.

-es la cruda verdad – dijo zoro.

-kyaaaaaaaaa!! T____T kyaa! No lo puedo creer! Kyaaaa!! – nami lloraba desesperada.

-cocinero-san? – dijo robin despertándose – que sucede?!

-robin!! No soy sanji! Soy nami! Kyaaaaa! y tu eres zoro! Kyaaa.

-la piedra!! Por algo le dije al capitán-san que no le hiciera nada! Nos cambió de cuerpo.

-uhh, no sabía ._. – dijo luffy.

-entonces, el capitán-san es la navegante-san… y yo? O.o quien está en mi cuerpo?!!! – gritó algo enfadada al ver cómo se masturbaba.

-es sanji! – gritó nami pegándole un capón.

-shishishi que divertido, el cuerpo de sanji le a pegado a una mujer – se reía luffy.

-robin-chwan… yo… o//o.

-cocinero-san, le prohíbo que haga ése tipo de cosas en mi cuerpo – dijo seriamente.

-ok T-T

-robin, tu eres zoro – le dijo nami.

-si me e dado cuenta.

-que sucedió? – preguntó el cuerpo de ussop.

-hubo un cambio de cuerpos – dijo sanji.

-quee? No me leseen.

-es verdad, crees que robin haría esto? – dijo sanji tocándose su pecho – lo siento, robin-chwan – dijo dirigiéndose a zoro.

-entonces quien soy yo?

-pues eres yo – dijo luffy.

-nami ?!

-no, luffy – le dijo zoro.

-entonces chopper está en mi cuerpo?

-así es tirador-san…

Todos quedaron unos minutos mirándose hasta que…

-¡¡ESTO ES UN DESASTRE!! – gritaron todos.

**Continuará…?**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado… les dejo esto para que se guíen y para que no se confundan.

**Nombre** **- **** Cuerpo**

Nami - Sanji

Sanji - Robin

Luffy - Nami

Robin - Zoro

Zoro - Chopper

Chopper - Ussop

Ussop - Luffy


End file.
